1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an apparatus for mechanically joining a shaft fabricated of a composite material, e.g., graphite epoxy or fiber glass, to a metallic end connection, such as a portion of a universal joint. The invention has applicability wherever it is desired to transfer torque from a composite cylinder to a metal, such as in the driveshaft of an automobile, truck, or helicopter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,066 discloses a method for making tubes with stoppers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,730 shows a metal tube inside a plastic tube. There is no keying of the plastic to the metal as in the present invention. The patentee is not transmitting torque from the plastic to the metal as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,190 discloses a composite material driveshaft but does not include a description of the transition of the driveshaft to metallic end members, which is the subject matter of the present invention.